Bittersweet Reunion
by Shirl
Summary: COMPLETED-Mark and Elizabeth go out of town to spend Christmas with Doug and Carol (set in Season 7).


TITLE: Bittersweet Reunion  
AUTHOR: Shirley  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters from ER. They are the  
property of Warner Brothers, etc.  
RATING: PG  
KEYWORDS: Mark Greene, Elizabeth Corday, drama, angst  
ARCHIVE: Not without my permission, please.  
TIMELINE: Set after "The Greatest of Gifts" (also the last episode  
I've seen). There are spoilers for Season 7.  
SUMMARY: Mark and Elizabeth spend Christmas with old friends.  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Here is my second Christmas story which, along with  
Mark and Elizabeth, feature two people who have left the show. I apologize  
that this comes after the holiday season but hey, ER is having their  
New Year's Eve episode after the fact, so why can't I? :-)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Watching the carousel spin around, Mark Greene muttered softly to himself,  
"Round and round she goes...where she'll stop, nobody knows."  
  
Intent on the new bags that were approaching and willing her own to appear,  
Elizabeth Corday didn't hear him. She suddenly patted his arm,  
exclaiming, "There it is!" With eager hands, she leaned over the  
revolving conveyor to grab her black suitcase. It was heavier than  
she remembered.  
  
"That's my suitcase," stated a low and tired voice to her right.  
  
Her brow creased with annoyance. "No it isn't," she contradicted,  
staring down at the case. She was sure this was hers.  
  
The elderly man reached across and flipped over a tag. His name  
and address were printed neatly in capital letters.  
  
"Oh," said Elizabeth, looking up apologetically. "I'm terribly sorry."  
  
"Easy enough mistake. These damned things all look alike." With a  
curt nod, the man took the case off her hands and went on his way.  
  
"Bloody hell," she muttered. "Remind me to buy a pink one with blue  
stripes next time."  
  
Mark chuckled quietly for a moment before the distant haze clouded his  
eyes once more. "Are you sure this is such a good idea? It's not too  
late to turn back."  
  
Elizabeth shot him a quick look before returning her attention to  
the carousel. "Of course it is. We're already here."  
  
"We could call and say we missed the plane. They'd never know."  
  
"Mark!"  
  
"Just thought I'd ask."  
  
The crowd gathered around them gradually began to thin out and  
Elizabeth fretted that her luggage had been lost. But finally, just as  
she'd given up hope, the elusive black case appeared. With a sigh  
of relief, she grabbed it.  
  
Seeing that Mark still looked out of sorts, she caressed his cheek  
and gave him a brief kiss. "You know it will be good to see them again.  
You don't have to tell them anything you're not ready for."  
  
With a wan smile, Mark took her hand. "I know."  
  
As they'd expected, the airport was crowded on Christmas Eve. Lines  
moved slowly and it was another fifteen minutes before they found their  
way to the meet and greet area. All around them, passengers were  
being met by family and friends. Laughter and smiles were intermingled  
with tears and embraces.  
  
"Mark! Hey, Mark, over here!"  
  
They both turned to find a grinning Doug Ross making his way through  
the throng of bodies.   
  
As soon as Mark set eyes on Doug, his worries evaporated. It had  
been much too long since they'd seen each other. He was glad they'd come.  
  
The two men met with a quick hug and an exchange of pats on the back.  
Doug then kissed Elizabeth's cheek. "I'm glad you guys made it.  
I was getting a little worried."  
  
"It took forever for my suitcase to appear," she explained. "I'm just  
grateful it wasn't lost."  
  
"Carol's at home with the twins?" Mark asked, as they started forward.  
  
"Yup. They've been put to bed early, waiting for Santa to come."  
  
"I can't wait to see them," Elizabeth said. "They must be quite a  
handful for you."  
  
"Oh yeah," Doug said dryly. "It can be a madhouse sometimes.  
You might want to reconsider the invitation."  
  
As Mark's gaze slid to Elizabeth's wise and knowing eyes, he murmured,  
"Not a chance."  
  
***************  
  
The four of them had a lot of catching up to do. Though it was  
past midnight when they arrived at Doug and Carol's home,   
they talked well into the wee hours over pizza and beer. They got  
up late on Christmas morning and after a leisurely breakfast, some gifts  
were exchanged. The babies received a few simple toys but seemed  
more mesmerized by the leftover wrapping paper, tearing into it  
with delight.  
  
Later in the afternoon, Carol started making preparations for  
dinner. She'd considered attempting a turkey but then decided to  
make ham instead. Less things could go wrong with a ham.  
Elizabeth joined her in the kitchen to chat and help out,  
while Doug and Mark sat in the living room.  
  
Swinging one leg back and forth as she sat on a stool, Elizabeth  
watched Carol drag out some pots and pans. "I've missed this,"  
she said suddenly. "Talking like this, I mean."  
  
"Me too," Carol agreed. "When I was at County, you were the one  
person besides Mark that I could really talk to as a friend."  
  
They looked at each other with mutual smiles, remembering past  
conversations and secrets.  
  
"I'm so glad the two of you got together," Carol continued on.  
"You're perfect for each other."  
  
"Do you really think so?"  
  
"Yeah, I do. I just wish we lived closer to each other. He doesn't  
talk about it, but I know Doug misses Mark."  
  
"Funny, Mark doesn't talk about it either. But you're right,  
he misses Doug just as much. Aren't they the typical, macho men?"  
  
"You've got that right," Carol smirked. "So have you thought about  
how many children you want? I've done the twin thing so maybe you  
can have triplets."  
  
With an unconscious hand on her stomach, Elizabeth blurted out the  
news without thinking. "I'm pregnant."  
  
Carol smiled at her with an expression of genuine surprise and pleasure.  
"That's great! When are you due?"  
  
"Oh dear. I wasn't supposed to say anything," Elizabeth said softly.  
  
"Oh...well, I won't tell Doug if you don't want me to."  
  
Feeling rather uncomfortable and slightly embarrassed, she gazed up  
at Carol. "Please, if you don't mind. We've been keeping this  
fairly quiet. Not many people know."  
  
"In that case, I'm honoured. Don't worry, I won't tell a soul, I promise.  
But..." Carol hesitated. "Why the big secret? Are you worried something  
might go wrong?"  
  
"I...I'm sorry, I really can't talk about it. Do you mind if we change  
the subject?"  
  
"Yeah, sure."   
  
Carol tried to mentally change gears to a different topic but she couldn't  
help being concerned about her friend. She dearly hoped nothing was wrong.  
  
***************  
  
With the TV turned on, Mark and Doug shared a companionable silence.  
Neither were really watching the show but after talking so much the  
night before and this morning, they seemed all talked out.  
  
"Do you ever think about death?" Mark asked abruptly, his eyes still  
focused on the flickering images of the screen.  
  
"I'm a doctor. What else do I have to think about?" Doug replied  
with mock seriousness.  
  
Mark went on without missing a beat. "I've been thinking about it a  
lot lately. I never did before. Which is weird since, like you said,  
we see it all the time in the ER. Even watching Dad die, I never once  
thought about my own mortality."  
  
Doug shifted on the couch, slightly uneasy with this turn in conversation.  
"Well, this is a cheery subject for Christmas. What do you want to  
talk about next? High taxes and pollution?" Responding to Mark's  
withering look, Doug ducked his head. "Sorry, buddy. I'm just not sure  
where you're going with this. Why the sudden preoccupation with death?"  
  
Mark looked away, staring off into space. When Carol had first called  
him with the unexpected invitation to spend the holiday with her and Doug,  
he'd been thrilled. Then he'd remembered his medical condition and  
had almost refused to go. While he'd had no qualms about blurting out  
the truth to Carter, he wasn't sure that he wanted Doug to know.   
Strange thing was, he couldn't put his finger on why. He just didn't.  
But now, as he sat next to his friend, he almost felt compelled to tell him.  
And so he did.  
  
"I have a brain tumor, Doug."  
  
He was met with stunned silence and a horrified look. It took several  
moments for Doug to respond.  
  
"God, I...it must be operable, right?"  
  
"It's a GBM. They told me it's inoperable because it's invaded the  
Broca's area but Elizabeth and I found a neurosurgeon in New York who  
thinks he can do it."  
  
"Good. That's good news." Doug tried to show a little enthusiasm in  
his voice but it sounded forced, even to his own ears. His mind was  
reeling from the shock. "When's the surgery?"  
  
"New Year's Eve. Helluva way to ring in the new year, huh?" Mark barely  
managed to choke in a bitter laugh.  
  
"How does the, uh, prognosis look with this surgery?"  
  
"Burke seems confident. He was pretty much my one hope since everyone  
else I consulted with gave me six to nine months with radiation."  
  
"Shit," Doug muttered. "How long have you known about this?"  
  
"Not long. Not long at all." Exhaling heavily, Mark stretched back  
further on the couch. He felt oddly at peace and now, for the life  
of him, he couldn't imagine why he'd been reluctant to tell Doug.  
"Sorry to just drop this on you like this. Especially today,  
of all days."  
  
"No, no, I'm glad you told me." While a hundred thoughts ran through  
his mind simultaneously, Doug found it difficult to verbalize any  
of them.  
  
"Are you going to tell Carol?"  
  
"Tell Carol what?" Carol asked, stepping soundlessly towards them.  
She was followed closely behind by Elizabeth, who froze, glancing at  
Mark with a questioning look.  
  
The two men remained quiet while Carol raised her eyebrows at them.  
"Have I interrupted a male bonding moment?" Her smile faded as she  
soon realized that something serious was going on. "What is it, guys?  
You're scaring me."  
  
Mark took a deep breath. "You better sit down for this one."  
  
With a feeling of dread, Carol perched on the edge of the loveseat  
and Elizabeth soon joined her. Carol's gaze darted nervously  
between the two solemn figures across from her. "What? What's wrong?"  
she burst out, when Mark took much too long to continue.  
  
Mark faced her with a sad and resigned look. "I...I have a brain tumor."  
  
She inhaled sharply. "Oh God. Oh my God, Mark, no."  
  
Even in those few words, Mark could hear the anguish in her voice;  
the pity and sorrow in her dark eyes. Telling Carol was even more  
difficult than it had been with Doug. Though he'd looked shocked,  
Doug hadn't shown such blatant emotion.  
  
It suddenly dawned on Mark that this might be his last Christmas.  
Aware of the growing lump in his throat, he glanced at Elizabeth,  
transmitting a silent plea in his gaze.  
  
With an almost imperceptible nod, Elizabeth told Carol about the  
upcoming surgery. She expressed optimism and Carol eagerly clung  
onto the thread of hope. She wanted - no, needed - to believe that  
Mark would be all right. He just had to be.  
  
***************  
  
The next day, Carol had the day off but Doug had an early shift.  
Unable to sleep well, he got out of bed a half hour earlier than  
usual. After retrieving the paper, he puttered around the kitchen  
and made a pot of coffee. Just as he was ready to start heading out,  
Elizabeth appeared, her hair tangled and eyes still heavy with sleep.  
  
"You're up awfully early for someone who doesn't have to be,"  
Doug commented, as he pulled on his boots.  
  
Elizabeth shivered slightly, wrapping her arms more tightly around  
the robe she'd borrowed from Carol. "Didn't sleep well," she said shortly.  
  
"Ahhh...I know what you mean."  
  
"Doug, I want to thank you again for inviting us here. It would have  
been a rather lonely holiday with just Mark and myself."  
  
"No problem. I'm glad you came."  
  
"I'm sure you know how much your friendship means to Mark. He's told  
me about some of the things you did together."  
  
One corner of his mouth curled upwards. "Oh yeah? That must have  
made for interesting conversation." Chuckling softly, he said,  
"Yep, we've had some good times."  
  
"And hopefully you'll have many more."  
  
Doug stood rooted to the spot, his heart suddenly heavy. "Yeah."  
Lost in thought, his voice was barely audible. Visibly shrugging  
himself out of the moment, he gave Elizabeth a direct look.  
"You'll call me after the surgery, right? I gave you my pager number."  
  
"Yes, I'll call you," she affirmed.  
  
"Okay, I've gotta go. I'm not too good with goodbyes," he stated  
haltingly, hating to feel awkward. He was glad he'd said his  
goodbyes with Mark last night. He couldn't have handled it this morning.  
  
Elizabeth gave him a reassuring smile. "I think you're doing just fine."  
  
As he leaned towards her to give her a last kiss on the cheek,  
he suddenly stopped. "I'm glad you're here for him, Elizabeth.  
He needs you in his life."  
  
"Thank you," she whispered. "I need him too."  
  
With a slight wave, she watched Doug close the door behind him.  
Cold air permeated the room and once more, she hugged herself tightly.  
  
***************  
  
"Doug! Hang on a second!"  
  
Swinging around at the familiar voice, Doug saw Mark jump down the  
stairs. A winter coat had been hastily thrown over his shoulders,  
on top of his pajamas.  
  
"Are you crazy? It's seriously cold out here!" Doug admonished.  
  
"This'll only take a minute."  
  
"Mark, we already said goodbye last night."  
  
Mark bounced up and down on his toes, his arms crossed in front of him.  
"Yeah, I know. But I didn't say what I was really feeling. I just  
wanted to tell you...in case the surgery doesn't go well..."  
  
Doug cut him off quickly. "Don't say that. You're going to be fine."  
  
"How do you know that? Things could go wrong. I just...you're my  
best friend, Doug. I know I haven't always been there for you  
but I just wanted you to know that...that..." His teeth chattering,  
Mark's voice started to quaver.  
  
Feeling overwhelmed, Doug patted Mark's arm. "Hey, it's okay.  
You don't have to say it, buddy. I know."  
  
"Doug..." Mark blinked through his glasses, his throat becoming  
clogged by that familiar lump.  
  
Doug's gaze settled on him with understanding. "I know," he repeated  
quietly.  
  
With those parting words, he climbed into the car. After a final salute  
through the frosted window, he pulled out of the driveway and disappeared  
down the street.  
  
"Mark, please come inside," Elizabeth called out from above.  
  
"Yeah, I'm coming."  
  
As he slowly walked up the steps to Elizabeth's waiting arms,  
the brightening sky behind him signaled the beginning of a new day.  
  
THE END  
  



End file.
